Dance
s]] dancing]] '''Dancing was a form of interactive recreation that made use of a series of improvised or prescribed steps, usually accompanied rhythmically by music. According to Kov, in 2151, Vulcans typically don't dance, unless it is part of "some tedious ceremony." ( ) In 2269, Spock explained that Vulcan children perform dances in nursery school that were slightly reminiscent of a dancing Orion slave girl. ( ) When Quark was conducting business with the Vulcan Maquis Sakonna, he suggested they celebrate their new business relationship by opening "great bottles" of wine, and "dancing into the wee, small hours of the morning." Sakonna reluctantly agreed to "attempt to respect some of your cultural idiosyncrasies" and "drink the wine, but I won't dance." Quark thought that "maybe you'll change your mind after you drink the wine," but she assured him, "No. I won't." ( ) In 2378, during a celebration of First Contact Day on the , Neelix tried to get Lieutenant Commander Tuvok to dance, but Tuvok insisted that "Vulcans do not dance." Kathryn Janeway then threatened Tuvok, explaining that "this is an official ship function" and "don't make me order you to dance," but the festivity was then interrupted by news of Talaxian life signs in a nearby star system. Neelix later stated that he intended to make it his personal mission to get Tuvok to dance at least once before the Voyager crew reached Earth, though Tuvok suggested that he find a more productive hobby. Finally, when Neelix left Voyager to join the Talaxian asteroid colony, Tuvok performed a brief dance shuffle as a sign of respect for Neelix. ( ) In 2266, James T. Kirk expressed his desire to go on a long relaxing sea voyage where there was no frantic dancing. ( ) One of the recreational activities of the Edo on Rubicun III was dancing, along with making love, kissing and playing games. ( ) In 2364, Commander William T. Riker created a holographic program in which he met a woman named Minuet. He asked her for her name and tell him that she loved jazz. She gave her name and told him that she loved all jazz except Dixieland. When he asked why, she replied that one could not dance to it. Later, the two danced together and when he asked how she danced so well, she replied that she followed his lead. Still later, she asked Jean-Luc Picard, who had entered the program to dance, but he replied "I don't dance." ( ) When Q introduced to the over confident Jean-Luc Picard to the region of space occupied by the Borg in 2365, Q warned him stating, "the hall is rented, the orchestra engaged. It's now time to see if you can dance." ( ) Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge often used to dance a waltz to the music of an old music box they owned. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard was not known to dance, a fact he once informed Minuet in 2364. ( ) This fact was also known to Dr. Beverly Crusher, who was surprised, a few years later, when a replica of him asked her to dance in his quarters. He stated that he did dance on special occasions and the two danced a slow dance, before kissing. ( ) In discussing a Bajoran leader who might be a good choice to meet, Crusher spoke of Jas Holza. She stated that he was a concerned leader and good spokesman for his people and that she had found him to be a terrific dancer at a reception afterwards. Ensign Ro Laren, however, was dismissive of the suggestion, describing Holza as a token Bajoran with no real influence among her people. She recommended instead a meeting with Keeve Falor, who she stated had no diplomatic experience and "won't ask you to dance." ( ) When he heard that Wesley Crusher couldn't dance, Data offered to give him dance lessons. He had created a comprehensive seventeen-part course with some "interesting holographic dancing partners". ( ) In 2370, Doctor Julian Bashir invited Melora Pazlar, who was confined to a wheelchair due to Deep Space 9's gravity, to dinner. Pazlar commented "Then afterward we'll go dancing, I suppose," to which Bashir quipped "Red alert," referring to her previously discussed tendency to attack a lot. ( ) After Tom Paris added Caribbean musicians to Neelix's Paxau Resort holoprogram, the rhythm of the music made Neelix feel like dancing. ( ) The Ferengi had a mating dance and at weddings latinum dances. ( ; ) Dr. Lewis Zimmerman sarcastically suggested to The Doctor, whom had informed his creator of his abilities to sing and dance, that maybe he should be installed in a Ferengi nightclub. ( ) Dance genres * Ballet * Charleston * Folk dance * Hula * Jazz * Lap dance * Latinum dance * Mambo * Orion slave girl dance * Rumba * * Tap dance * Two-step * Waltz See also * Dancing subroutine External link * de:Tanz fr:Danse sv:Dans Category:Exercise Category:Recreation Category:Skills